People often gather together to share the experience of watching a television program such as a sporting event or other video content. With the proliferation of hand-held computing devices such as laptops, tablets and smartphones, this group entertainment experience has become more immersive, with users accessing and sharing additional information on the video content via their hand-held devices. In some examples, the video content may itself be web content presented by a gaming console, media center or other primary computing device. In such examples, the primary and hand-held computing devices may be networked together and interact with each other to further enhance the group entertainment experience. It would be advantageous in such a group entertainment environment to be able to intelligently and selectively send electronic notifications to some members of the group, or the group as a whole, via the primary and/or hand-held computing devices.